<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天使在贫民窟呻吟 by AkiraRaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609747">天使在贫民窟呻吟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye'>AkiraRaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新调任的Alpha警员松田桃太，在一次巡逻后被卷入了古怪的事件。贫民窟的地下势力暗潮汹涌，围绕“天使”的谜团不断累积。而好奇真相的松田，能否找到真正的答案？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 传说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>随着剧情展开，文章可能会涉及过激内容，请谨慎阅读。<br/>ABO设定并不严谨，请不要太在意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一阵音乐声在寂静的会议厅响起。松田慌乱地去掏手机，结果它掉在了地上。</p><p>“松田，”上司锐利的眼神抓住了他，“请出去接电话。”</p><p> </p><p>松田挂掉那个可恶的诈骗电话，在门外徘徊着，烦躁地等待里面的争论声停止。如果这时候进去打扰会议，自己立刻会成为靶子。</p><p>在他费力思考的时候，争论声停止了，桌椅挪动的声音取而代之。松田一激灵，急忙躲在了一边。人们陆续从门后走出，带着喧哗消失了。最后一个人关上门时，他松了一口气。正打算离开，那门却再一次开启——夜神月还在这里。上司表情冷漠，瞥了他一眼。</p><p>他急忙换上带着歉意的笑容。还没开口，对方就叹了口气。</p><p>“松田，下不为例。”</p><p>松田愣了一下。上司没有离开的意思。他抱着双臂，歪在门口看着他，似乎正为他的反应感到有趣。他的脸红了一下，“请您先走吧。我本来就负责会场布置，请不要担心我。”</p><p>“是么。”对方若有所思，“那么松田，你今天可以早些回去了。”</p><p>松田惊讶地盯住上司。上司则一脸轻松的表情：“这件事不要和任何人说哦。”</p><p>“……好，好的。”莫名的压力从对方的话语中传来。松田不敢直视上司的眼睛，飞快地逃了出去。</p><p> </p><p>近期的城市并不宁静。情人节的临近不知为何激起了犯罪者的兴趣，性侵案件频频发生。这次会议就是针对治安问题而举行的。</p><p>松田此次被派往郊区的一个贫民窟维护治安。出发前，他闻了闻自己的衣服，确认没有任何味道，才放心地离开。辖区很大，警力不足，所以这次侦查不需要抓住罪犯，只需要观察各地的情况。贫民窟有很多Alpha。松田作为Alpha的一员，因为气味而被那些同类视为敌人可不是什么好事。松田问和自己一道执勤的Beta警员：“你觉得我闻起来像Beta吗？”</p><p>“完完全全是Beta，放心吧。”身边的警员笑起来，“而且松田怎么看，也不像Alpha嘛！”</p><p>松田听着这古怪的赞美，也高兴地笑了起来。毕竟松田并不喜欢大众对Alpha单一的印象。他们在岔路口分开，各自走向指定的地点。</p><p> </p><p>夜深了，雪花开始飘洒。松田咽下一个哈欠，透过咖啡店的玻璃窗看着人来人往。他是新调任的警员，对区域情况并不是很熟悉。不过他清楚地记得，在情报里，总会提到一个出没于这个区域的“天使”。</p><p>“天使”似乎给这里带来了和平。松田当时看到这里的时候产生了好奇，但是文件中没有详细的记载，同事也对此三缄其口。松田明智地停下了追问，但是心中的疑惑无法抑制。</p><p>在哪里能找到天使呢？松田心里这样想着，挥手想要结账。看着他挥动的手掌，柜台里的老板娘冲他眨了眨眼睛。松田愣了一下，就看见她向自己走来，手中不仅拿着账单，还抓着一个抽奖箱。</p><p>“太好了，您是本月的幸运顾客。”老板娘笑眯眯地递过箱子：“所以，请您抽奖！”</p><p>松田愣愣地把手伸进去，捞出一个纸团。他展开一看，上面什么也没有。</p><p>“太好了。”老板娘绽开笑容，带着神秘的口吻说：“这意味着你将要心想事成啊，年轻人。”</p><p>面对着朴实的老板娘，松田微笑着说了谢谢。</p><p>不过，果然还是送点手套什么的比较好呢。松田把手揣进衣兜，小心地走进雪中。</p><p> </p><p>他沿着直线慢慢移动。正要拐进一个小巷的时候，他听见里面传来怪异的响动。驻足倾听，松田意识到那是交欢的声音。他不好意思地转身离开。还没走向下一个路口，松田就看见有人冲来。还不等反应，他的身体就倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>等他再次醒来的时候，已经被手铐锁在了铁栏杆上面。松田恼火地看向四周，意外地看到熟悉的身影。</p><p>“夜神月……”他喃喃道。</p><p>夜神月走近自己被抓获的下属。身穿着整齐西装的他低垂着目光，不知道在想些什么。松田盯着自己的上司，可惜光线暗淡，什么也看不清楚。同时，一个微微驼背的黑发青年面无表情地走进松田的视线。</p><p>“管好你的下属，月。下次再闯进不该进的地方，就不会这么简单了。”那青年指着松田说。</p><p>“是么。”夜神月若有所思，“本来你们也不敢动警员的吧。不要放狠话了。”</p><p>黑发青年像是没听见一样，歪在了旁边的沙发上：“总之，快把他带走。”</p><p>夜神月冲他伸了下手。那青年不为所动：“请自己拿钥匙。”</p><p>夜神月挑了挑眉，直接向门口走去。那青年只好叹了口气，从沙发上跳下来，慢悠悠地走来，把钥匙递给松田。松田迅速地开锁，起身追上夜神月的身影。</p><p>两人并肩走出这栋低矮的建筑，从外观看，它只是一个普通的二层楼房。松田忍不住去看上司的侧脸。夜神月的表情很平静，像是什么也没发生一样。</p><p>“松田，”他用平淡的语气说，“这件事不要和任何人说哦。”</p><p>松田的后背冒出冷汗，他点了点头。</p><p>真希望这件事能从记忆中消失。他想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 失物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早晨，松田和上司擦肩而过。不知为何，他们二人都没有和对方打招呼。</p><p>松田在这种让人心神不宁的氛围中熬到了执勤的时间。他快快地换好制服，带齐装备，不等待同伴就自行上路了。他压抑的心情不允许他在这里继续停留，就算是普通的社交也显得怪异。夜幕下，他穿过纵横交错的小巷，仔细地确认着一切。小巷远处的墙角堆积着垃圾，上方是摇晃着的窗户。松田的视线巡视了一圈，正打算离开的时候，一个声音叫住了他：“喂——”</p><p>松田如同被戳中一样跳了起来。他抽出了沉甸甸的手枪，颤抖地指向声音的来源：“做什么？”</p><p>“请你送我回家啊。”那少年的声音不急不慢地说，“作为报酬，我可以把那件东西给你。你也想要吧？我把它放在了酒保那里。”</p><p>还没等松田开始思考，巷子口就有新的身影赶到。那些黑道装束的打手听见了那如同交易的对话。</p><p>“他就是同伙吧？你这个叛徒！”领头的人怒吼，果断地下令。松田竭力反抗着，手枪没能打响就被夺走。胳膊被别在身后，对方的脚重重地压在他的背上。松田的脸在粗糙的地上被划出了血，齿间传来某种铁锈的味道。</p><p>他们两个人被分开捆在两边，手脚都被束缚。松田脸上的血液滑落下来，弄湿了衣领。</p><p>“他是警官大人啊。”那个被制服的少年悠然地嬉笑着，即使正被搜身也不改语气中的轻松，“……怎么样，这下也有你们好看了。天使大人……”</p><p>还没等他说完，枪响了。是松田的枪。那家伙歪在松田身上，手垂在两边，不动了。</p><p>松田麻木地看着对方的血在衣服上渗透着。他抬眼，看到领头打手威胁的表情：“警官先生，现在您和我们在一条船上了。您猜是把这件事说出去结果您停职接受调查，还是配合我们假装事情没发生比较好？”</p><p>松田愤怒地颤抖起来。他说不出话，只能死死瞪着对方。那混账扔过手枪，领着那些手下离开了。</p><p> </p><p>松田小心地解开了绳索。他在这个少年的身上摸索着，想要找到证明身份的东西，但是光线太暗了，什么也看不清。他只得脱下外套，裹着那染血的瘦小身躯跑进了一个小小的广场。因为天气寒冷，情侣和老人们都放弃在这里闲逛。松田轻轻地放下那沉眠的身体，慢慢地在衣兜里寻找着身份证件。</p><p>松田找到了一个钱包。借着淡淡的灯光，他看见里面装满了他不认识的货币。里面夹着一张照片，是一张家庭合照。松田把它举到灯光下，又看着少年满是血污的脸——他只好把照片先放下，捧来积雪把他的脸洗干净。</p><p>照片上，母亲和两个女儿笑得甜美。松田看着那稚气的脸，意识到死去的是母亲的一位女儿。照片的边缘有一些脏污，原来是字迹：“祝莉莉生日快乐！”</p><p>松田沉默地摸着那少女的头。他的手有些无力，照片掉在了地上，露出了背面：“我想要见到天使。”</p><p>是宗教传说里的天使吗？还是那个贫民窟的天使？松田挤出一个苦涩的笑容。</p><p>也许我可以帮你找到那个天使。他回想起天使主持公正的事迹，又想起来贫民窟变得和平的契机。如果现在把这件事交给警方，我肯定会被停职调查，然后失去所有的线索……虽然这最后会被证明是一起冤案，但耽误的时间却不能回来。</p><p>也许天使可以帮你找回你的公道。</p><p> </p><p>松田把尸体送到殡仪馆，送别了莉莉。骨灰盒被放在了殡仪馆。殡仪馆老板看出他和死者并无关系，在他的追问下，松田终于勉强编出了一个改头换面的谎话。但是太不成功了，老板说他不适合撒谎，脸太容易变红了。松田低垂着眼神，结果看到钱包在眼前晃了一下。那老板不知何时把它偷来了。他盘点着里面的东西，拿走了照片装在兜里：“这就是所有的费用。等到你解决问题，就可以赎回它。至于这种货币，你没有见过吧？”</p><p>松田迟疑地摇摇头。看来对方认可他了。</p><p>“这是能够见到天使的东西。”老板点燃了一支烟：“虽然这也只是一个贫民窟的传说，但这个小家伙恐怕是这么相信的。我们一般不会特地存下这种货币。”</p><p>“这是从罪人那里才能拿到的东西。天使讨厌罪人，所以断罪者才能够见到天使。”</p><p>“从罪人那里拿到？”</p><p>“用他们的人头，去特别的地方兑换。”老板吸了一口烟，表情复杂，“也不知道这个小家伙怎么办到的。”</p><p>“这里面的钱很多。我想，她恐怕已经有见到天使的资格了。”</p><p>“那么为什么——”松田迷茫地看着那飘扬的烟雾。</p><p>“她生前被追杀了吧？她本来要用这笔钱去兑换到门票，但有些人过来抢。”老板眯着眼睛，“这种事经常发生。人们并不单单是为了什么正义而为会见天使努力，有时也是因为猎奇，找刺激什么的。”</p><p>“但是钱还在。”松田皱起眉。</p><p>“那些人被骗了。”老板扬起眉毛，“小伙子，这是你的机会。”</p><p>“在他们没发现之前，去见天使吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 会面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松田走进喧闹的酒吧。以最昂贵的酒水作为接头暗号，他得以登上第二层的阶梯。在出示了门票之后，他被领进狭小的房间。没有任何装饰的朴素房间里，桌上摆着纸笔。唯一的窗户高高地挂在他无法触碰的地方，一切都让他感觉像是一个监狱。</p><p>坐在灯下，松田缓慢地思考。走廊两边全是相似的房间，可见这里聚集了无数想见天使的人。纸和笔，恐怕是接下来要用的道具，要做什么呢？</p><p>还没等松田想出答案，屋内的灯光突然熄灭了。在黑暗中，只有门缝中透出微光。松田呆坐着，不知如何是好。</p><p>门上突然打开了一扇小窗。松田疑惑地凑过脸，但它立刻关上了。恐怕是有什么机关吧。松田摸索着坚实的门，但什么也没有发现。</p><p>大约过了几分钟，灯重新亮起。松田意识到自己也许错过了唯一的机会。他沮丧地跟随着侍者走出房间，身体感到阵阵无力。</p><p>在走出去的时候，正好碰上一群跳舞的年轻人。“这是一场竞价。”不知道是谁凑在他的耳边说。</p><p>竞价？向天使？松田困惑地眨眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我想这是一场骗局。”老板满面愁容，“过去，确实有一位天使，但是现在恐怕只剩用他名号诈骗的人了。”</p><p>“过去？现在？”松田愣愣地发问。</p><p>“这种特殊货币可以用金钱买到这一点我原来就知道。但没有想到竟然会变成一场竞价……大概是近几年发生的事情吧。”老板的声音带着歉意，“我想，你的心愿恐怕暂时无法解决了。”</p><p>松田沉默地点点头。</p><p>“但是请你不要放弃，”老板拍了拍他的肩膀，“我的一位朋友告诉我，这里确实有一位天使……”</p><p> </p><p>“松田！”夜神月略带责备的声音响起。旁边的人慌忙戳了一下他，松田的意识才终于惊醒。</p><p>“抱歉……”松田呆滞地说。会议桌旁的同事们交换着不安的眼神。</p><p>“你在想什么呢？这已经是第二次了。”</p><p>“在想天使。”松田愣愣地回答。</p><p>“……”夜神月一副受不了他的表情。“……那么，就像我说的那样。麻烦各位！现在散会吧。”</p><p>同事们争先恐后地跑出去，毕竟谁也不想体验上司的怒火。松田自知有错，慢腾腾地走上前去。但是意外地，他没有看到责备的眼神。</p><p>“如果身体不舒服，请务必请假。”夜神月用平淡的声音说，“如果因为什么Alpha的发情期而影响到工作，是对自己和别人都不负责的行为。”</p><p>也不用强调什么Alpha的发情期吧……松田本来想否认，但又不知道怎么解释，只好僵硬地点点头。突然，松田又猛然抬头，用激动的声音说：“可是，警局不是人手不足吗？”</p><p>“我会安排人代替你今晚的任务。松田，这是仅有一次的特别假期，我希望你能调整好状态，好吗？”夜神月用不容置疑的语气询问着松田的意见。</p><p>松田只好带着心虚的表情点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>在路上，他的脑海里翻滚着太多事情。往家里走的步伐不知何时改变了，重新走向了他巡逻的那个地方。他静默地路过那个小巷，听见不远处有争执的声音。</p><p>“这么漂亮的Omega，不品尝一下岂不是浪费了？”“也许应该先送给老大尝尝——”</p><p>哄笑声和吵闹声让松田气血上涌。他冲进去，亮出警官证开始了他大声的说教。也许是他的气势过于吓人，那些流氓讪讪地散去了。</p><p>“那么，你住在哪里？”松田摆出友好的笑容，对上了身后夜神月的眼神。</p><p>松田眨眨眼睛，试探地打了个招呼：“你好——”</p><p>“松田，你来这里做什么？”夜神月似乎没察觉到当时的情况，毫无感情地问他。</p><p>“我只是放心不下……”松田意识到自己似乎是扰乱了对方的计划，声音逐渐微弱下去，“十分抱歉……！”</p><p>“算了。”夜神月轻轻地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>松田和夜神月并排走着。松田忍不住开始为自己糟糕的表现道歉，夜神月平静地点着头，似乎并不为这样的事情感到惊讶。松田略微感到一丝同情。确实，被调戏的感觉并不好受。对于夜神月这种争强好胜的Alpha，可能更觉得难堪吧。</p><p>在走到一家旅馆转角的时候，夜神月在雪地上趔趄了一下，松田赶忙扶住他。触碰的那一瞬间，对方过高的体温就传到了松田的身上。松田迟钝地闻到那属于信息素的味道——对方正处于发情期。</p><p>“你带抑制剂了吗？”松田慌乱地问，“我没有带——要不要我现在去买？”</p><p>夜神月推开他，在雪地上站稳了身体：“那种东西对我没用。”</p><p>“怎么才能联系夜神的恋人？”松田慌慌张张地掏手机，结果又掉在了地上，“我马上联系！”他一边擦掉手机上的水渍一边保证着。</p><p>“何必那么麻烦呢。”夜神月不耐烦地说：“你不就是处于发情期的Alpha吗？你来吧。”</p><p>松田的手指机械地按着手机按键。他明白了对方的意思，但是身体还是不能接受。夜神月抓过他的手机扔进自己的衣兜里：“旁边就是旅馆，走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>夜神月拽住想逃的松田，把他扯进了旅馆。“可是我不是在发情期啊！”松田在走廊上崩溃地喊了出来。</p><p>“那你为了我提前发情怎么样。”夜神月毫无仁慈地把他丢进房间里，“松田，这就是最简单的方案，你最好不要再破坏我的计划了。”</p><p>“可是你也是Alpha啊。”松田看着正在脱去外套的对方，大脑一点点地宕机。</p><p>对方露出一个略显诡异的笑容。</p><p>“松田，我没有对下属说过我的性别吧。”</p><p>“我是Omega。”</p><p>夜神月松开了衣领，那独特的味道传了过来，勾引着松田的嗅觉。带着木材燃烧的味道的信息素让松田觉得自己好像也在火上被炙烤一般，身体开始不受控制地产生反应。夜神月已经脱去了上身的所有衣服，精瘦的身体暴露在空气中。他低头看了看没有脱掉的手表：“啊，已经过了十二点了。”</p><p>“……是么。”松田扭过脸，不去看自己正在勃起的欲望，“今天开始是我的发情期了。”</p><p>“那就脱掉衣服。”夜神月不满地坐在床上，伸手去拉开他的裤子拉链，“松田，给我坦诚一点。”</p><p>松田眼睁睁看着自己的肉棒从内裤里弹出来。他歪坐在床上，任凭夜神月卡在他的双腿之间。夜神月借助二人肉棒尖端的前液做着润滑。随着他的动作，那渗着汁液的小穴也被松田看在了眼中。虽然并不看得真切，但他的心中还是产生了某种强烈的渴望。对方脱得赤裸，而他则穿戴整齐，只有肉棒露在外面——也不知道谁更像是按摩棒呢。松田自嘲地笑笑。明明从年龄上来看是他更有经验吧？一不小心就被占了上风。</p><p>“笑什么？”夜神月问。他的手指在自己的身体里进出着，溅出的液体弄湿了床单，在他的身体下汇集出一小摊深色。</p><p>“没什么，夜神喜欢上位吗？”</p><p>“喊我月。这种时候喊姓氏太扫兴了。”对方毫不客气地说，“如果你上位的话也可以，但是松田看起来并没有勇气呢。”</p><p>松田瞪他：“真过分呢，月。”他一边说，一边不怀好意地用手去抚摸对方的大腿内侧。湿漉漉的阴毛蹭过手背，手指划过对方勃起的欲望，最后探进了幽深的肉穴。对方撤出了手指，任凭他在里面摸索。</p><p>“月这里好紧呢。肯定是有过经验的吧？为什么还这么紧呢。”松田故意用一种好奇的语气说。夜神月眯起眼睛：“也许是你闻起来像冰镇啤酒，害我没有兴致。”</p><p>松田露出一副受伤的表情，狠狠地用手指在里面撞击。小穴收缩得愈发快了，像是在舔舐他的手指。</p><p>“月在吃我的手指呢。”松田喃喃说道。夜神月微微喘息着，用手去爱抚二人的肉棒。</p><p>在松田摸到某一点的时候，夜神月闷哼了一声。还没等松田再次对它发起冲击，夜神月就强硬地起身，让他的手指滑了出去。还没等松田抗议，他就起身坐在了那火热的肉棒上。</p><p>松田发出短短的喘息声。他抓住对方的腰，顺应着对方抽查的韵律挺腰。也许是二人过于心急，第一次射精的时候他们都感到意犹未尽。</p><p>“不行。”夜神月扫视了一眼这张柔软的大床，“我想在这里我使不上力。”</p><p>松田用毛巾擦干净对方身上精液的痕迹。夜神月毫不在意地起身，把被子铺在地上。他的动作太大，精液从小穴里缓缓流到了大腿上。月光从窗户照进来，把暧昧的痕迹照得分明。松田对着那霸道的色情红了脸，缩在一旁不知道在想什么。</p><p>“松田，躺在这里。”对方命令他。松田低下头走近，试图掩饰自己脸红的模样，结果还是被夜神月捉住了下巴。夜神月强迫松田对着自己的眼睛，在看到对方满是害羞的眼神后，他不自觉地笑了一下。</p><p>“什么嘛，松田，竟然害羞了。”夜神月的语气带着轻快，“那么快点躺下吧。”</p><p>松田乖乖地脱去了大半衣物，躺在了被子上。空气有一些寒冷，但对方似乎一点也没有察觉。月光照射在对方的脸上，就连汗珠也看得分明，更不用提什么硬起来的乳头了。</p><p>“这样触摸，月会有感觉吗？”松田试探着去拨弄那乳尖，“啊，好可爱。”</p><p>夜神月点点头。他狠狠地用小穴摩擦着那挺立的肉棒，不知疲倦地榨取着快感。他的动作太大，松田甚至能感觉到沉睡的生殖腔在一旁蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>“松田还不能标记我哦。”夜神月撑在地上的手抬起来，拢了拢汗湿的头发，“但是，松田可以努力榨干我。”</p><p>怎么是这样邪恶的妖精！松田在心里悲叹。他微微恼怒地去弹对方戳在外面的肉棒，引得对方闷哼一声。作为报复，他的动作越发激烈，松田的意识被一波波快感迅速地袭击，只好停下恶作剧去配合对方的节奏。</p><p>终于，夜神月瘫坐在松田的身上，他的精液飞溅在松田的皮肤上，甚至脸颊上也蹭上一点。松田伸舌头舔掉了对方的东西，这让夜神月发出了一些破碎的笑声。</p><p>松田的精液与肉棒此刻正满满地挤在夜神月的小穴里。疲惫的对方看起来并没有立刻清理的打算。他半闭着眼睛跪坐在他的身上，像是在品尝体内的佳肴。</p><p>“这样会着凉的哦。”松田坐起身，飞快地抱起对方。不顾夜神月惊讶的眼神，把对方抱在了身上。</p><p>“什么嘛，松田的体力竟然还不错。”夜神月的脸搭在松田的肩膀上，饶有兴致地说。</p><p>“好歹我也是个Alpha啊。”松田小声抱怨。他抱着对方坐在床上，小心地为两人裹上被子。</p><p>“还要继续吗？松田？”夜神月懒洋洋地问，“我想休息了。”</p><p>“不清理一下吗？”松田帮对方梳理着弄乱的头发，“月会不舒服的吧？”</p><p>“不会。我刚刚看了手表，太晚了……”对方打了个哈欠，“睡吧……松田。”</p><p> </p><p>松田拥抱着他，歪倒在床上。他们两个人可能还聊了些什么，可惜他记不清了。最后有没有拔出来他也忘记了，只记得那一夜他睡得非常安稳，早上还是被对方叫醒的。</p><p>“今天要穿一样的衣服去上班吗……”松田吃着对方买来的早餐，泄气地抱怨。他穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，后悔自己没有在第一时间脱掉衣服。</p><p>“我们换一下衣服就好了。”夜神月看了下手表，“换一下领带还是可以做到的。我们两个人的领带都不惹人注意，差别也很大。”</p><p>这种掩饰难道不是更明显吗？松田忍下腹诽，在脑海中想象出了被同事打趣的场景，甚至是被戳穿的场面。</p><p>“好吧。”松田闷闷地说，嘴角翘起了一个弧度。</p><p> </p><p>疑团和悲伤的情绪暂时远离了。连带着城市的罪恶，都在和夜神月的一夜后短暂地消散。松田又对新的一天产生了某种期待。</p><p>夜神月先离开了旅馆。阳光下，那离去的身影仿佛有着天使一样的翅膀。</p><p>也许夜神月就是我的天使呢。松田垂下眼神，系上对方的领带。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 首领</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L第一次见到夜神月的时候，对方正在贫民窟首领的身上喘息。那首领的声音带着某种得意，给门口的下属安排着并不重要的工作。</p><p>他知道那就是传闻中的天使。隔了一层纱布，棕色头发的漂亮男人并没有翅膀，身上还传来一种Omega独有的味道。从哪个角度来看，都只是普通人而已——这样无聊的真相没能让他失望，反而激起了他的兴趣。他回想起人们传言的事情：天使才是这个地方唯一的领袖。</p><p>他好奇地睁大眼睛。那个正在操你的家伙是你的棋子吗？天使？</p><p>帘子随着动作被拉开了一角，天使的身影暴露了出来。他目不转睛地看着对方泛红的皮肤，流下的汗水，还有那双沉浸在情欲中的双眼。对方毫不吝啬地赏赐自己的魅力给他这个观众，像是把自己当成玩具一样。</p><p>但他的身上也有一种同类的气息。L无法忘记这一点。</p><p> </p><p>“你昨天没有过来呢。”L蹲坐在沙发上说。</p><p>“我找到了一个新的玩具。”夜神月坐在对面的沙发上翻看着文件，“很好玩。”</p><p>“是么。”L淡淡地说，“是那个松田桃太吗？对身边人下手可不是什么好主意。”</p><p>“也许他会变成死人也说不定。”夜神月若有所思，“这很容易办到，不是吗？”</p><p>“真狠心呐，月。”L搅动着咖啡，颜色渐渐变得统一，“那样的话我就要阻止你了。”</p><p>“你可以试试。”夜神月嘲讽地挤出一个微笑，“侦探先生。”</p><p>不等他说些什么，夜神月就起身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>L来到这个地方是因为警方的要求。警方雇佣他来调查这一片的问题，最后调查结束，原先的首领死了，L取代了他，成为了组织的新首脑。</p><p>“我以为大侦探L是一个自由自在的人呢，想不到却在这里停留了这么久。”夜神月坐在属于前任首领的办公椅上，喝了一口咖啡。</p><p>“有一个据点也不错。”L盯着夜神月的脖子，对方的喉结滚动了一下。那样漂亮的嘴唇，口交的时候又是怎么样的呢？思考着那喉咙咽下自己精液的模样，L饶有兴趣地凑到了办公桌前，直直地盯着对方的脸：“月有什么想说的吗？你的原情人死了哦。”</p><p>“没有。”夜神月的表情不变，冷静地说，“我也不需要弱者。”</p><p>“只要是强者的话，谁来都一样吗？”L的表情有些震惊，“看不出来，月是这样无情的人呢。”</p><p>“强者只要有我一个就够了。”夜神月的嘴角露出一个笑容，“所以谁死了都没有关系，我会领导剩下的人。那家伙不过是傀儡，死了也没有什么可惜——”</p><p>L点点头，突然打了他一巴掌。无视对方凶狠的眼神，他说：“夜神月，你真是讨厌得让人喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>后来他们两个做了很多次。办公室里，家里，甚至在外面。L不喜欢被人发现，所以他总会选择隐蔽的地方，对此夜神月表示遗憾。早期的经历给他留下了一些古怪的性格，这种听起来毫无廉耻的性爱方式似乎也是受此影响。</p><p>他们两个是很完美的搭档。如果不是在这个扭曲的世界里，恐怕他们两个人都能收获幸福。L想。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为可以再刺激一点呢。”夜神月靠着窗户说。</p><p>“机会马上就会来的。”L回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 枪击</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松田的短假结束了，性爱的余韵并未结束。第二天的晚上夜神月没有再联系他，松田则乐于冷静一下。可是真正当松田执勤的时候，他才意识到自己无法脑海中赶走那个身影。</p><p>怀着这样无法倾诉的心情，松田去见老板。可出乎他意料的是，老板并不在那里。松田走进里面的房间，木制地板发出嘎吱的响声，灰尘在灯光下漂浮——枪声在背后响起，松田倒在地上。忽视掉强烈的痛感，松田扭头看去。那老板背对着灯光，笑得残忍。</p><p> </p><p>“想不到你也会成为他的情人。早知道如此，就不该留你的性命。”冷冰冰的话语从对方的嘴里吐出，松田忘记了止血，怔愣地看他。</p><p>“我本以为你会发现真相，然后情绪崩溃杀掉他。想不到你是个废物，什么也没有发现。”那家伙用阴森的语气说道，“你大概也感觉得到吧？天使现在已经是一个传说，但过去，天使是确实存在的，夜——”</p><p>“你在说什么呢。”留着乱糟糟黑发的青年出现在门口。</p><p>“是你啊。你和他勾结，真让人看不下去。”那枪口转了向，指住新出现的身影，“我以为你对正义有着强烈的追求，是我看错你了。”</p><p>那黑发青年好像完全没有听进去。他摆了摆手，烦躁地说：“那你去杀了他啊。我做不到的事情，你也做不到吗？”</p><p>松田听着这两人的对话，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“那家伙恐怕要流血过多死掉了哦。”那老板撇了松田一眼，“你是来救他的吗？”</p><p>“是。”那黑发家伙直截了当的说，“这是不必要的牺牲。你的敌人不是他。”</p><p>“那你的敌人呢？你为什么在和他同流合污呢？”那人黑色的眼睛冒出怒火。</p><p>“因为罪不在他一人的身上。”青年回答，“在真正来到这里之前，我也和你怀着一样的想法……”</p><p>“你无非就是败给了个人的感情而已。”那家伙眯起眼，“我看不起你。”</p><p>那青年没有否认。“至少放过他吧。”他说。</p><p>那家伙转身离去了。</p><p> </p><p>松田的表情因疼痛而变得狰狞，他看向L，眼中露出一种被欺骗的神情。</p><p>“你不要动，医生马上就会到了。”那青年走近松田，“……还没有自我介绍过。你好，松田桃太。你可以喊我L。”</p><p>“你知道所有的事情吗？”松田问，“包括那个小女孩？”</p><p>“我想那是一个彻头彻尾的巧合。”L说，“松田是个好人呢。可惜好人会被利用。”</p><p>“那家伙是谁？”松田看着门口跑来的医生，又问。</p><p>“谁知道呢……也许是我自己也说不定。”L回答。</p><p> </p><p>躺在病床上的松田望向惨白的天花板。L给他讲了一些有关夜神月的事情，现在他知道自己一夜情了一位疯狂的家伙。</p><p>天使是这里唯一的主宰，唯一的首领。尽管表面上看起来像是L在主持大局，但高层都知道事情不是如此。天使想要这里的罪恶消失。为了逼近这一野心，在早期他如同卖身一样诱惑着那些断罪者，让他们为他的野心充当刽子手。后来秩序逐渐建立，他在明面上成为了首领的所有物。警方出价购得了旧首领的生命，而L执行了这项命令。</p><p>“我本以为那个首领是一个聪明的混蛋，但是事实并非如此。案件明面上解决了，但我并不是很满意。于是我选择留在这里。”L歪在病房的座椅上，看着窗外。“如你所见，我没有办法抓捕他。他很狡猾，把我变成了同谋……但我想这也是借口吧，和我之前说的话一样。”</p><p>“我确实有过机会，但我失败了。是我自己能力不足还是别的原因呢？”L眼中的笑意掺杂了些微苦涩，“松田，你觉得呢？”</p><p>他被利用了吗？被一个邪恶的人？他想起来L先前古怪的辩解。“我不知道。”他干巴巴地回答。</p><p>真是一个诡异而可怜的家伙。自己正在变得和他一样吗？松田在病床上闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“松田知道了哦。”L说。</p><p>“是么。”夜神月的声音很冷淡，“也许我应该穿上防弹衣。”</p><p>“我以为你并不怕死呢。”</p><p>对方哼了一声，挂断了电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 梦境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松田在手术后因为伤口感染而发起了高烧。他隐隐约约感觉到一个熟悉的身影来探望他，但又不能确定。和自己飘忽不定的意识反复斗争后，他终于感觉自己的身体落在某个坚实的地方。</p><p> </p><p>梦境中他看到夜神月的身影。和他记忆中的脸不同，这张脸更为年轻。他穿着洁白的衬衫站在人群中，微笑着和这些人打招呼。</p><p>阳光很强烈。在这个棚屋围成的陋巷，很容易就把一切看得分明。松田注意到夜神月的身后有一个棕色的沙发，但他并没有坐下的意思。不知什么时候，谈话结束了。人群并未散去，而是怀揣着某种狂热注视着中心的男人。</p><p>松田感到一丝惊恐。他看到那男人缓缓脱下自己的衣服，赤裸地躺在了沙发上。虽然站在人群外，松田也诡异地闻到了那股发情的味道。</p><p>这样度过发情期吗？松田咬紧了嘴唇。人群遵循着某种秩序，依次上前强暴一样地占有那青年。对方的喘息声毫不抑制地传来，加上人群兴奋而粗俗的催促声，操干时的污言秽语，一切都令他厌恶。</p><p>夜神月的身体在沙发上被摆成各种姿势。各种各样的肉棒在他的小穴内捅来捅去，精液一层层覆盖了狭窄的空间。有的人并不爱惜他的身体，用粗暴的动作弄出了血。夜神月的表情有些痛苦，但并不愤怒。他似乎沉浸于性的欢愉中，忘记了一切。</p><p>松田立在远处，沉默地看着这淫靡的画面。被各种液体覆盖的皮肤青青紫紫，让他看起来有些像一个被破坏的玩具娃娃。</p><p>有人在玩弄青年后还不知满足，甚至掏出小刀想要在那皮肤上刻下些什么。可惜还没等他刻完一个字，后面的人就把他推走了。这些人并不是做了一次就会满足的角色。虽然他们很有秩序地等待着上一位结束操干，但心中并不为遵守秩序而感到满足。他们都试图在有限的时间内，尽可能地品尝青年。有人把他抱了起来，用肉棒搅动着盛满精液的小穴。我要把那些人的东西弄出去，再喂你这个小婊子。那人叫嚣着，旁边的人猥亵地应和。有人凑上去舔舐青年的背部，丝毫不顾他还在别人身上律动。他们搞了段时间才把青年放下，松田注意到那漂亮的眼睛此刻已经有些涣散。这些人丝毫不给青年喘息的机会，立刻有新面孔过来抱住青年的身子，熟门熟路地伸手撑开小穴。精液断断续续淌下来，那人还伸手进去确认扩张的程度。或许是发觉可以了，这家伙喊来了同伴，把夜神月抱在中间，两个人一前一后地进入小穴。夜神月满是痕迹的腿无力地随着两人的动作而晃动着，像是没有了自己的意识。</p><p>又是一群人围上去。在人群的间隙中，松田看见夜神月的乳头挺立着，沾染的津液在阳光下泛着光。像是主人一样不知满足的身体。松田的呼吸急促起来，他伸手去触碰自己的肉棒，心猿意马地在人群外射了精。他知道这是幻境，没有人能看到自己，但还是不由自主地对自己感到厌恶。</p><p> </p><p>场景变换了。松田还没来得及收拾好自己，就站在了夜神月的房间里。紧闭的门和遮掩的窗帘让房间显得昏暗。青年开着台灯，面向书桌低垂着头。</p><p>“为什么抑制剂总会失效呢。”青年喃喃自语，“如果不会失效的话……”</p><p>松田注意到他穿着长袖长裤。看了看日历，这是夏天。松田想要伸手去安慰对方，余光瞟到了自己手上的痕迹的时候，松田的手僵在了空中。</p><p>“对不起，月……”松田闭上眼睛。他伸出的手掌握成了拳，不知道想要打在谁的身上。</p><p> </p><p>场景再度变换。夜神月坐在床上，歪着头看向跪在床脚的男人。</p><p>“我会永远保护您。”他信誓旦旦地说，“您再也不用被那些人折磨了……”</p><p>那男人还说了很多话，可惜松田听得并不分明。在杂乱的话语中，他听到夜神月问：你会为我献出生命吗？</p><p>我会的。好像有人这样回答。</p><p> </p><p>眼前渐渐出现一道光辉。松田眨眨眼，看到自己的上司正低头看着他。</p><p>“那么，你做出选择了么？”夜神月站直了身体，居高临下地问。</p><p>“……”松田扭过头，躲避着对方的眼神。</p><p>夜神月没有试探他的心情。对方不满地哼了一声，转身离开了。</p><p>听着走廊里渐行渐远的脚步声，松田的泪水止不住地涌出。</p><p>“搞什么嘛，松田，不要哭了……”他斥责自己。</p><p>但是泪水并不听话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是情人节，也是松田出院的日子。虽然完全没有恢复，但松田不肯在这里呆上一分一秒。同事都认为他是因为工作而受伤的，因此大家都对他的缺席表示理解和赞扬。在医院的门口，欢迎的人群中，他毫不意外地看见了那个微笑的身影。</p><p>“欢迎回来，松田。”他说。</p><p>他们两个人之间似是形成了某种默契，不约而同地避开了原先的话题。问题的答案已经不需要了，而解决的路只有一条。</p><p> </p><p>这样真的好吗？他用眼神询问黑发青年。夜神月捕捉到了他的视线，把它当做了逃避的意思。</p><p>“不要磨蹭，松田。”夜神月脱下外套，用着完全命令的口吻。</p><p>“这是我发情期的最后一天。”他看向身后的黑发青年，“如果你不把握机会……”</p><p>“不是那样的哦，月。”黑发青年用沙哑的声音说，“我们已经商量好了……”</p><p>夜神月的眼神在他们两个人之间游移。“两个人吗？”他问。</p><p>“没错。”黑发青年认真地点头。夜神月故意去看松田，松田移开了眼。</p><p>“松田的伤还没好吧。”夜神月附身摸着松田的背，在他的耳边说。松田抬眼看他，“……我没问题的。”</p><p>“不是那样，我相信松田可以。”夜神月扭头看向L，“让松田躺在沙发上吧。”</p><p>“不在床上吗？”L扭头看向沙发，“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>躺在沙发上时，松田回想起梦中的景象，身体不由得僵硬了起来。夜神月注意到了他的异常，故意用赤裸的下身去摩擦他的小腹。看到那柔顺的阴毛时，松田像是触电一样红了脸。</p><p>“松田害怕了呢。”夜神月轻快地说。L并不作声，仅伸手去帮夜神月解开衣扣。不同于松田仿佛新手一样的笨手笨脚，他熟练地抓住月的肉棒在手中挑逗着。月的衬衫散开了，勉强遮盖住胸前的皮肤。肉棒的顶端在衬衫的边缘摇动着，前液可怜地流出了一点，一副不知餍足的模样。</p><p>夜神月随手抓来了一个枕头，垫在松田的身后。二人看起来并不打算邀请他加入，而是给他上演情色剧。L身上雨水的味道和月身上燃烧的味道交织在一处，月跪坐在松田的身上，好让他看得清楚。在L的大手中，那不怎么被主人爱抚的肉棒一点点挺立起来。不同于夜神月平日里咄咄逼人的气势，肉棒被操弄的时候，他的脸上终于有了一些惶恐。</p><p>松田注视着L折磨月。黑发青年完全控制住了节奏，在月快要高潮的时候收住了手。无视青年抗议的眼神，L绕到了背后，用手指插入了滑腻不堪的小穴。</p><p>像是得到了某种灵感，松田伸手去撸动月没有发泄的肉棒。月转头盯住他，羞恼一闪而过。<br/>
大概是意识到事情要失去控制吧，真可爱呢。松田一边暗想，一边加快了手上的速度。高潮的那一刻，对方放松了身体，但又迅速变得警惕。</p><p>“月真不可爱。”被夹住手指的L抱怨。高潮的那一刻，对方收缩的小穴卡住了他的手指，“才刚刚加到第四根呢。”</p><p>夜神月歪在L的身上，深深地吸气。松田把对方软下的肉棒播到一边，也把手指伸进小穴中。</p><p>“月可真有潜力呢。”L惊叹地看着那饥饿的小穴，“看起来还能吃下别的东西。”</p><p>“不要往里面放奇怪的东西！”月的声音有些愤怒，“之前……”</p><p>还没等他说完，松田就加快了手上的动作。小穴中的淫液流得满手，滴在松田的衣服上。收缩的程度也在不断地加大，像是已经做好了迎接他们二人的准备。</p><p>“月好心急啊。”L的语气带着认真，分不清到底是调戏还是单纯在说明事实。</p><p>月没有表达他的不满，但是他一改之前跪坐的姿势，向下压去。松田被西装裤束缚着的肉棒早已硬起，此刻被月的动作一刺激，他差点射出来。</p><p>“月！”松田的眼神冒出了慌乱，“不要这样……”</p><p>夜神月只是冲他微笑。他伸手解开了松田的裤链，把那弹出的欲望放在身前。随着二人手指的动作，他的身体前后摇摆着，他的肉棒和松田碰在一处。松田的头晕晕乎乎，还没来得及品味，就感觉到L撤出了手指，肉棒捅了进来。他的动作过于激烈，逼得松田只好拿出手指。L很熟悉这具肉体的敏感点，很快就让月再一次高潮了。这一次月像是被抽干了力气，他的胳膊搭在沙发背上，借此支撑着身体。</p><p>“月还没让我尽兴呢。”L用胳膊抱住那汗湿的躯体，“所以我要留在里面。”</p><p>“不要抱着我啊。”夜神月挣扎着想要逃脱，但对方的力气比他大。松田看着调情的二人，叹了口气。</p><p>“你看，松田在抗议了。”夜神月用胳膊肘去撞身后的家伙，“适可而止啊。”</p><p>“那肯定是月的不对。不能满足松田才会这样的吧。”L换姿势把他拢得更紧，终于限制住了对方的抗议。</p><p>“快说一些刺激松田的话吧。”L的话语阴森而色情，“月连这点事情也做不到吗？”</p><p>“……松田，”夜神月的表情恼火，但确实换上了诱惑的腔调，“想不想射在我的身体里？”</p><p>松田眨眨眼睛。还不等他回答，月就用自由的一只手强行把他勃起的欲望塞进了自己的小穴。虽然他做得很慢，但动作很流畅。那小穴愉悦地接受了两根肉棒，甚至吐出了新一波的淫水。松田伸手刮擦着对方的阴毛。有些潮湿的毛发上沾满了性的味道。L在身后控制着节奏，冲向敏感点的力度不轻不重，始终不肯让月释放。</p><p>挤在狭窄的小穴里，他们都能感到藏在核心的生殖腔。两个人都知道那里是月的禁域，但还是忍不住渴望那羞涩的处女地。L凭借自己对这身体的了解，用龟头摩擦着那洞口。夜神月感到一丝不妙，但是他瘫软的身体简直无法反抗对方。</p><p>“为什么那时候没有人强制标记月呢。”松田突然冒出来这样一句话。</p><p>“因为我把它弄坏了。”夜神月闭着眼睛休息，“他们甚至找不到它。”</p><p>“但是月，你不知道吗？它在渐渐康复呢。”L的手移向月的腹部。他一边挺腰，一边用手在腹部指出方位，“大概在这里呢，我捅到的地方。月感受得到吗？”</p><p>夜神月的表情有些震惊。L补充着：“很早就康复了呢，也许在上一任死之前就康复了。那家伙竟然没有标记你。”</p><p>“不……不要！”像是惊醒一样，夜神月发出恐惧的声音。他扭动着身体想要从这场性爱中逃离，但是L紧紧地抱住了他身体，松田抓住了他的腰，让他无法脱身。</p><p>“月，不能说话不算话啊。”松田略带委屈地威胁他，“来做嘛——”</p><p>夜神月惶恐的表情渐渐消失。他皱着眉头，像是接受了自己的命运一样放弃了挣扎。“你们竟然算计我吗？”他难以置信地说，压抑不住自己脆弱的愤怒。</p><p>回答他的是猛烈的冲击。小穴被狂热地抽插着，两个人的龟头轮番试探着紧闭的生殖腔。也许是动作的激烈，那小口很快就被撞开，楚楚可怜地欢迎着二人。</p><p>“也许月会怀孕也说不定呢。这样瘦弱的身体，真的能容纳下孩子吗？”L用怀疑的语气刺激他。</p><p>“我们可以帮月锻炼啊。”松田用纯良的声音说。</p><p>“月知道吗？生殖腔可以被气味标记。”L趴在月的耳边说。</p><p>“但是，它只能识别气味。”松田直起身，肉棒随着动作更深入了一点，引得月表情一变。</p><p>“所以，如果我们两个人一起进入，那么月就会同时被我们两个人标记——”</p><p>“月就会成为我们的东西。”</p><p>不知道是谁先捅了进去。那从未有人涉足的地方此刻被吞食殆尽，夜神月只感觉下身快感如同电流一样袭来，连带着淫水流个不停。他试图发出愤怒的抗议，但是被情欲和生理所影响，他只能发出一些诱人的喘息声。</p><p>“月的表情好生气呢，L。”松田假惺惺地关心。</p><p>“是么。那我们让月快乐起来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>抽插的速度逐渐加快。二人一进一出，毫无保留地利用着狭小的空间。月被强烈的快感袭击，此刻有些失神。L的手伸进衬衫，去爱抚那硬硬的乳头。松田的手则攀上了月孤单的肉棒，不时给这火热的肉体新的刺激。到了成结的那一刻，夜神月不受控制地歪在了L的身上，眼角被生理刺激的泪水打湿。</p><p>“月真是湿漉漉的呢。”L抱着正在喘息的恋人，擦去他的泪水。</p><p>成结的过程有些漫长。在这个间隙里，夜神月终于找回了一些理智。他伸手去摸自己的小腹，像是在确认生殖腔的位置。</p><p>“月，不要再试图破坏它了。”L低声说，“不要再伤害自己……”</p><p>他没有等来回答。也许是因为疲惫，夜神月很快坠入了梦乡。这坏心的家伙，故意留下他们两人清理现场。</p><p>L把夜神月抱到床上。那狡猾的恋人看起来单纯而无害，像是真正的天使。</p><p>“我本来是来狩猎天使的人呢。”L对一旁的松田说，嘴角露出一个悲哀的笑容。</p><p>“现在你是什么人呢？”松田问。</p><p>“……我在等待上帝，等得我垂涎三尺。我是永生永世归于劣等种族了……”L答非所问。</p><p>“你相信神了啊。”松田垂眼看着那沉睡的青年，“也许在贫民窟确实有神也说不定呢。”</p><p>“也许凡人的神就只能做到这个地步。”L说，“但对我来说，已经足够了……”</p><p>“其实你刚刚说的那些话我也没有太懂。”松田突然不好意思地笑起来。</p><p>“那是兰波的诗句……算了，忘了它吧，我也不懂。”L的大眼睛传来哀伤的笑意。在这样的情人节，确实没有比这样的恋人更好的礼物了——这就是他们心中唯一确定的事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>